Multi-source agreements, or “MSAs” govern many aspects of the design of a communications module, such as an optical transceiver module. One MSA-governed aspect relates to the card edge connector of the transceiver, which enables electrical interconnection of the transceiver with a host device. Some MSA-defined parameters of a card edge connector include the width of the connector and the distance between the connector edge and nearest conductive feature included on the connector surface. In the latter case, for instance, the distance between a conductive feature such as a conductive trace and the nearest edge of the connector must fall within a tight tolerance such as 0.1 mm, according to applicable MSAs.
Card edge connectors for use in optical transceiver modules are typically formed integrally as part of a printed circuit board. Printed circuit boards having card edge connectors complying with such tight tolerances are difficult to produce as a matter of course. Thus, due to these tight tolerances, the production of printed circuit boards with edge connectors typically results in one of two possible undesirable consequences. One possible consequence is that most printed circuit boards having card edge connectors are manufactured out of compliance with MSA-defined tolerances which may cause intermatability problems. Alternatively, it is possible to produce a card edge connector-compliant printed circuit board, but only at a high cost with low yield, resulting in a four-fold or more increase in production cost over typical boards.
Thus, a need exists in the art for printed circuit boards and other circuit or electronic platforms that include card edge connectors having dimensions that fall within the restrictive tolerances of applicable MSAs. A further need exists for the production of such card edge connectors at a relatively low cost while maintaining acceptable yields.